deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Woman
Woman (女, Onna) is the eighth chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. Plot Light Yagami goes to the front of the bus, where Raye Penber is staring at Kiichiro Osoreda's dead body. Penber tells Light that he is actually on a secret mission in Japan and would rather not be around when the police arrive. Light promises to keep meeting him a secret, even from his father, a senior police officer. Penber smiles his appreciation and hurries off. Light himself does not want the police to know about his meeting an FBI agent or it might get back to both his father and L. Light then returns to Yuri, who is recovering from the shock of the event. Light is about to suggest that they call off their visit to the amusement park when she insists that they still go and leave before the police show up. Ryuk is amused at how human women can be tough in such situations. Penber returns to his hotel room where he meets his fiancée. He tells her about the hijacking and how the perpetrator was killed. His fiancée is intrigued and queries if it was just a coincidence that he and a suspect he was tailing happened to be involved in such an incident. Penber reminds her that although she was once an excellent FBI agent herself, she quit the Bureau because he did not want her involved in dangerous cases like the Kira affair. She apologizes, citing force of habit, and they discuss how he can make a good impression on her parents whom they are to meet while in Japan. At home, Ryuk asks Light if he is going to kill Penber now that he has his name. Light says that he is going to wait awhile and let Penber tail other suspects. He also states his intent to get the names of all the other FBI agents in Japan. In his secret location, L is pondering about a message left by Ken Yadanaka, a convict who was killed by Kira. L believes that Kira manipulated the convict into writing the message before killing him. By taking the first letter or word of the multi-lined message, L came up with the words "L Do You Know." Watari appears on his computer screen, informing him that another convict has died, leaving a message that is scanned and sent to L's computer. Using the same deciphering method as with the previous one, L comes up with the word "Shinigami," or "gods of death." L wonders if Kira is trying to tell him that Shinigami are real. A week later, at the Kira Task Force HQ, Soichiro Yagami is informed that eight FBI agents have all died of heart attacks—Kira's signature method of killing. Evidence discovered in their possession indicates that they were investigating the Task Force. Soichiro orders to be put through to the FBI at once. Steve Mason, the Director of the FBI, calls L to tell him that he has been unable to contact the twelve agents who were sent to Japan and suspects that they were killed by Kira. L quickly asks if anyone knew the faces of all the agents or had access to their files. Mason tells him that he recently received a request for the files. He thought that the agents wanted to get in touch and coordinate their investigations. L is convinced that Kira manipulated one of the agents in order to obtain the file. When he asks which agent was sent the file, Mason replies that they all received it. There were multiple requests, so he sent an email with the files to four of the agents, instructing them to pass it on to the others. As L becomes lost in thought, Mason interrupts to tell him that he is not sending any more agents to Japan. There will be a huge outcry over their deaths, and he will have to answer to the families and the US Congress, informing L that he will name him in the inquiries. At that moment he also receives a call on another line from Soichiro Yagami of the Kira Task Force. Mason confirms to Soichiro that his agents were investigating the Task Force at L's request. Hearing this, the other Japanese officers are outraged by L's behavior and distrust of them. The division that Light predicted is starting to build. So far Kira has only killed criminals, but now he is killing law-enforcers who are out to capture him. Like three of his colleagues beforehand, one of the officers storms out, unwilling to risk his life for L, who hasn't shown his face. The next day L is informed that a third prisoner has died after leaving a message. The scanned message is sent to him. Taking the first letter or word of the multi-lined message, L comes up with the words: "Love Apples." Put together, the message he has deciphered from the dead convicts results in: "L do you know Shinigami love apples." L realizes that he has been tricked and fumes at the way Kira distracted him while going after the FBI agents. By killing those men, however, Kira has been acting boldly, and L is certain that he must now be on the defensive and that clues have been left behind. At home, Light is satisfied with the results of his undertakings. He doubts that the FBI will send any more agents to Japan and recognizes that L's options have been limited. In her hotel room, Raye Penber's fiancée mourns the death of her fiancé, killed by Kira. Conception Tsugumi Ohba said that the chapter's name refers to Naomi Misora. It is the first time she appears in the manga, though she in unnamed at this point in the story. Chapter Guide es:Mujer fr:Femme (chaptire 8) fi:Nainen Category:Manga chapters Category:Part I (manga)